TK's Big Night
by darkmongoose
Summary: TK gets ready to go out on a date with Kari when Davis ties him up and steals his clothes. I don't know what I was thinking. TK's dad says some foul things, so if you're offended by swearing, don't read it.


1 TK's Big Night  
  
TK was all dressed up in his best clothes for his special night. Oh how his heart had leapt when Kari said "I'll meet you at seven." Tk was making sure everything was perfect. He was even flossing for once. In fact, almost nothing could spoil thi.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!"  
  
TK almost collapsed from fright. He turned around with an angry glare and a piece of floss still in his mouth. Davis was standing looking very evil.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing in my apartment? Especially in my bathroom."  
  
Davis just stared evilly. A grin spread across his face. TK's expression had changed from one of anger to one off worry, and was hinting of becoming one of fear.  
  
"Davis, why are you holding a rope? What are you going to do with it? And with that blonde hair dye? Davis, are you going to. AAAAHH!"  
  
A short while later TAK was naked and tied up and Davis had blonde hair and was wearing TK's best clothes.  
  
TK stared at the floor. Davis was going on a date with Kari. That evil, evil man! How could he?  
  
"Hi TK." Said Matt as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Uh, Hi Matt." Replied TK.  
  
"Say TK, why are you naked and tied up?"  
  
"Davis did this! I was going on a date with Kari but the bastard tied me up and is posing as me!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Kari'll figure it's him. The goggles will be a giveaway."  
  
"Hey Matt, our parents are split up. Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to borrow your TV."  
  
"What's wrong with yours? Dad works at a TV station, after all."  
  
"Sorry! I always get those two words mixed up! I meant a GUN! Yes, I came to borrow a gun. Where is it?"  
  
"Under my bed."  
  
"Ah, good. I couldn't get Dad's. He locked it up good."  
  
"But mine's a capgun!"  
  
"Yeah, but it looks real enough for me to rob a bank."  
  
"You're robbing a bank?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I'd better get going. The others are expecting me."  
  
"Who else is going?"  
  
"Me, Tai, Sora, Joe and Crazy Dan."  
  
"Crazy Dan?"  
  
"We needed someone with experience. Well, seeya."  
  
"Hey! Aren't you gonna untie me?"  
  
"Can't. You might ring the cops."  
  
TK was getting very depressed. Half an hour had gone bye. And TK was almost going to cry.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Came a voice from the basin.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked TK.  
  
Out of the plughole came a small man with a moustache in red clothes.  
  
"Mario?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"As in Mario Mario?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"As in Mario Mario from the Super Ma-"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Sorry. But how will you untie me? You're 3 inches tall."  
  
"I brought help!"  
  
Out popped another small man with a moustache, this time wearing green clothes.  
  
"It's me, Luigi!"  
  
"Luigi?" asked TK "How will you untie me? You're the same size as Mario."  
  
"No I'm not!" yelled Luigi. "I'm four inches."  
  
"But how can you untie me?"  
  
Mario grew angry. "Haven't you seen us in the videogame?"  
  
"Actually, no. I don't have a gameboy."  
  
"Well we can't help someone who doesn't have any of our games!" Growled Luigi. "Let's go Mario."  
  
"Yes, let's." Replied Mario, and the two jumped out of the window, where they were crushed by the tyres of a van labeled 'Dan's Movers' which secretly contained Matt, Tai, Joe, Sora and Crazy Dan.  
  
"Okay everybody." Whispered Tai. "Everyone got their gun?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Matt. "I got TK's. But it's a capgun."  
  
"I've got a novelty pen!" yelled Sora excitedly.  
  
"I've got a banana painted black which looks like a gun from several miles away." Said Joe.  
  
"For god's sakes people!" shouted Crazy Dan, rubbing his shotgun. "This is a bank robbery, not a circus!"  
  
"I like the circus." Said Matt.  
  
Cody and Yolei were busy playing Go Fish.  
  
"Listen, Yolei." Said Cody in his odd croaky-wheezey voice. "It's 'Go Fish.'"  
  
"Go Dish?" said Yolei.  
  
"No! Go Fish!" replied Cody, who was making an attempt at shouting.  
  
Yolei picked up a card.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" asked Cody.  
  
"You said go fish."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Wooooooooooooooooooo! I am a ghost!" said a mysterious Italian voice.  
  
"No you're not!" said Cody, once again trying to shout but not succeeding too well. "You're Mario!"  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Yolei. "Mario Mario?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"As in Mario Mario from the Super Mar-"  
  
"YES!" Screamed Mario. "And I am a ghost. I was squashed by a van. I came back from the dead to tell you that you must go over to TK's apartment and untie him! Woooooo!"  
  
Yolei looked oddly at the ghost of Mario.  
  
"I imagined he'd be bigger."  
  
"No, Yolei, Luigi is the taller one." Replied Cody huskily.  
  
"I meant I had always imagined him as big as a real person."  
  
"How would he fit into those drainpipes? Honestly Yolei, use some logic."  
  
Now TK was really depressed. It was 8:25. He was naked and tied up with a rope on a bathroom floor, and his brother was robbing a bank.  
  
"Hey TK. Nice costume." Said Matt's Dad.  
  
"Uh Dad?"  
  
"Yeah. Have you -hic- sheen your mother?"  
  
"Uh. no."  
  
"Ah. TK, have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"You're intoxicated, Dad."  
  
"I'm not intocshicated. Just drunk. Hey, aren't you going on a date with someone?"  
  
"I was! But Davis attacked me, stole my clothes and tied me up!"  
  
"Davish would never do that. He'sh shuch a nice young lad."  
  
"He did! He just wants to go on a date with Kari!"  
  
"You don't need her. She's a bitch."  
  
"Dad! Don't call my girlfriend that!"  
  
"Lishen! I am your father and if I shay Kari's a bitch Kari's-"  
  
Mr. Ishida then collapsed on the floor.  
  
It was 8:39. TK was getting very, very depressed. The door to his apartment opened yet again.  
  
"TK! Are you in here!" Called Cody.  
  
"Yes! Cody! Help!"  
  
Cody and Yolei burst into the bathroom. Well, actually, they opened the door and strolled in casually, but that's not very dramatic.  
  
"TK!" Yolei said. "Mario didn't tell us you were naked."  
  
"Mario?" asked TK. "As in Mario Mario?"  
  
"Yes. As in Mario Mario from the sup-"  
  
"Can we get on with it?" Steamed Cody.  
  
The two stepped up to TK. Davis seemed to be good with knots.  
  
"I'm glad Davis tied the rope down low enough to cover TK's ding dong." Said Cody randomly. Yolei chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ding dong!"  
  
"What do you call it?"  
  
"The word is pe-"  
  
"Can you two just untie me!" yelled TK.  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
Everyone looked to see Ken standing there, with a determined look in his eyes and dressed in a karate costume.  
  
"Davis is my best friend, and I will not let him down! If you dare take another move, I shall punish you all!" Ken threatened. Cody responded by pulling out his kendo stick.  
  
"Let's rumble." Replied Cody. The two leapt out of the window and onto the street below.  
  
"Now's your chance Yolei! Hurry and untie me!" TK yelled.  
  
"Just wait. I want to see this." Yolei replied as she left the bathroom.  
  
The two challengers stared face to face (meaning Cody had to look up). Each was ready to defend the pride of their DNA digivolving partners. Cody's kendo skills, which had been passed down through generations, up against Ken's karate expertise he got while he was emperor. Ken started first by thrusting his palm at Cody, but he aimed to his and missed. Cody responded by hitting Ken in the arm with his stick. Ken kicked Cody with his right leg. Cody hit Ken on the cheek. The battle continued for several minutes. Both were wearing down. It seemed like there would be no victor.  
  
"Hey Ken!" yelled Yolei, lifting up her shirt (we in the industry call it "flashing." There, kids, you learn something every day!).  
  
While Ken was distracted Cody delivered a solid blow to his chest. Ken fell to the ground.  
  
Mr. Ishida groaned as he got up off of the bathroom floor.  
  
"Boy, do I have a headache."  
  
He look sleepily at TK.  
  
"Takeru, are you tied up and naked?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Dad. Can you untie me please?"  
  
"I must still be asleep." He moaned as he stumbled off to the lounge where he collapsed on the couch. "Hey, this isn't my house.." TK's Dad said before drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
Ken was lying flat on the ground. Cody had a triumphant smile on his face. All of a sudden, Ken came right back up. Not the normal human way, but stood right back up without moving a muscle. He grinned and got ready to punch Cody right in the face. Just then, a larger hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"No you don't." said Jackie Chan.  
  
"Who are you?" asked TK.  
  
"I'm Croc. I was sitting in the sewers, minding my own business when these two ghost plumbers come and say you need help."  
  
"You're a bit bigger than them, but I don't think you'll be able to help."  
  
"Don't worry, I can bit through the ropes."  
  
But just as Croc was about to bite through the ropes, he was crushed to death as Cody's grandfather walked in and stepped on him.  
  
"Hey, TK. Have you seen Cody, I need him to get me some more prune juice."  
  
"Why can't you get it?"  
  
"They banned me from the store."  
  
"Oh. He's out side."  
  
"Thank you." Cody's grandfather replied as he turned to leave, before looking at TK one last time. "For god's sake, boy. Put some clothes on."  
  
Before TK could say anything the fish-lipped old man had left.  
  
Ken had no choice to surrender. After all, no-one ever defeats Jackie Chan. Unless its in the script. But in this case it isn't. A while later they were all sitting down on a bench talking about the recent adventure.  
  
"So Ken, why did Davis do that?" Yolei asked.  
  
There was a pause as a van labeled 'Dan's movers' sped by followed by 17 police cars and a hippy on a bike.  
  
"He said he would try to get Kari to hate TK by pretending to be him. And he thought it would be interesting to wear someone else's clothes."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Jackie Chan. "We should probably untie TK."  
  
"But it's nice sitting here. He can wait a while longer." Cody replied.  
  
THE END (Because it's hard to tell otherwise) 


End file.
